There and Back and There Again
by Chaos Chao
Summary: Bilbo escaped the clutches of his neighbors and relatives at the very end of his 111th birthday: See his adventures on his way to Rivendell, and the new friend he meets on the way that happens to be a singing wolf. Legolas and Gimli and Aragon cameos!DONE
1. The first chapter

Yup....it's official....  
  
It's my BRAND NEW FIC!!!!

Those of you that wish to, may flee in terror now. Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff. Do I look like the guy that wrote LOTR? ...Do I even look like a GUY!?! (deathglares for the first person to say yes)

* * *

Bilbo Baggins sat down, leaning against the sturdy tree next to which he'd made his little campfire, and sighed in relief.  
  
Peace and quiet at last!  
  
The Shire was a wonderful place to live in, no doubts there, but all those confoundable relations snapping at his heels, unable to let a poor old Hobbit spend his life quietly; no, it was all the better that he leave the Shire altogether. Not that Bilbo had had much of a taste for peace and quiet since his adventure with the dwarfs.  
  
Even at the grand old age of eleventy-one, Bilbo Baggins was still more comfortable roaming about with his sword Sting at his side and his pipe in his pocket then he was sitting at home reading the daily letters and sipping his eleven o'clock tea. Frodo was going to get all that life, though; and Bilbo wondered how long it would take them all to realize he had left Bag-End as a Birthday present to his beloved nephew.  
  
'None of them will, I shouldn't doubt,' Bilbo thought to himself as he sipped some cold tea he had brought with him, 'Indeed, Bag End is a marvelous gift - and I'll never see any Sackville-Bagginses in it while I'm still able to do something about the matter!'  
  
The night was young and warm, and the moon was full, so Bilbo pulled out the ink and quill he had thought to bring, and his book, and set to writing it. He sat and thought and wrote for quite some while, and had just gotten to the song of the dwarves - the mocking one, not the one about treasure, which still ruffled his feathers whenever Bilbo thought about it - when he heard a strange noise.

It was a sort of thumming sound, and a rattling sound, and there was a deep sort of voice in there also. Warily, Bilbo set aside his papers and brought forward Sting. The sword was dull, though, so it wasn't Orcs.  
  
'No, it will probably be spiders and goblins, and here am I without my old ring,' Bilbo thought to himself as he crept towards the sound nevertheless.

The thought of his ring made Bilbo all at once immediately very curious if Frodo was going to take good care of it. It even crossed Bilbo's mind that leaving it in the Shire was a big mistake and he should rush home and retrieve it at once - as it could, quite conceivably to Bilbo's mind, end up as some fool Took's present the next time Frodo's Birthday came by - and Bilbo was about to do just that, ignoring the warnings of Gandalf and common sense in a single swoop - for Bilbo was very far to the South of Bag End, and nearly out of the Shire altogether, far from the main roads, and it was never sensible to ignore the warnings of wizards when you have made them upset, for Bilbo had indeed greatly upset Gandalf when he tried to take the ring with him on his holiday - but what he saw beyond the next tree and bush drove all these dark lingering thoughts from his mind completely.

There was a deer-track running through the stand, and it was covered in soft grass that shown under the moonlight. It ran straight and clear from east to west, and was in fact once an old path that elves once took to reach the sea, although there were no elves left on the eastern end of the trail to go into the West when Bilbo found it.  
  
And coming down the track Bilbo saw a huge furry beast, one that looked much like a wolf. It was a wolf, as a matter of fact, and it was traveling along the path; the rattling sounds had been the branches of the shrubs as it pushed onto the track.  
  
The thrumming and the voice were the same thing, for the wolf was singing a strange song to itself.

_"Baroom Barram Baroom Barro/  
  
Sun and sea and mountains flow/  
  
Baroom Barram Baroom Barre/  
  
The feet of deer are hard to sway/  
  
Baroom Barram Baroom Barri/  
  
A bird that flies falls out of the sky/  
  
Baroom Barram Baroom Barra/  
  
A little rabbit …"_

Here the wolf paused, and sat down, and a expression of intense contemplation crossed its muzzle. Bilbo watched this all from the safety of a nearby bush. Even with the dragon and the Elvenking and all his old adventures, a singing wolf was something he'd never expected to see.  
  
Bilbo started when the wolf's head turned towards him. 

"I say, my good little man," the wolf said, "I can't think of an ending for this line. Perhaps you could think of something? It must be about rabbits."  
  
Bilbo stepped forwards into the light, fear and uncertainty giving way to indignation now.  
.

"I am not a Man, Sir Wolf," Bilbo Baggins said crossly, "Bilbo Baggins is my name, and I am a Hobbit of good family, who hails from the Shire, upon which we are currently standing."

"My pardon then," the wolf said with a dip of its huge, shaggy head, "Now then. My Good Little _Hobbit_, what of the line?"  
  
"I am not quite sure of the line," Bilbo said, wondering what someone stumbling over this little scene would think of it, "I am not sure what sort of song you are making, to begin with. Secondly, I do not even know your name."

"I sing songs for their fun, not for their reasoning," the wolf said, "And I am not one to be called 'Sir', though I cannot say that it is not often that I am called 'Wolf'. But I have been called Ranhaudh, and I am the Hunter's son."  
  
"Very well, Ranhaudh," Bilbo said, and furrowed his brow in concentration.  
  
"Perhaps… _'A little rabbit dances far'_, though I do not know if the line is any good."

_"Baroom Barram Baroom Barra/  
  
A little rabbit dances far,"_ Sang Ranhaudh.

"A fine line it is, My Good Little Hobbit! You have the tongue of one who has made very interesting songs indeed! I should wonder if I were to hear any of them from you."  
  
"Unfortunately, it is late and I am going to go to bed," Bilbo said, "And tomorrow I am going to be off, though I know not where. I am on holiday, you see."  
  
"Well then, if you know not where you are going, then neither do I," Ranhaudh said as he followed Bilbo back to where his little fire was smoldering, "So what would you say if we two singers went where we know not together?" 

"I have a general idea of where I will end up," Bilbo hastily corrected, "And I am certain you must have some business."

.  
  
"None! I go and do what and where I please," Ranhaudh said as he sat next to the ashes of the fire, "And if Bilbo Baggins of esteemed family wishes to go through to the Lonely Mountain again, company could only help."  
  
"You know of the Lonely Mountain?"  
  
"Not personally," Ranhaudh admitted, "But you carry several things that smell like dwarves, and like a dragon, and like elves as well for that matter. Three different kinds of elves, as a matter of fact."

"Quite extraordinary," Bilbo said, "Well then, you are welcome to come along, although I do not carry much in the way of provisions."

.  
  
"I can find my own meals, if I should become hungry, but I doubt I shall be," Ranhaudh said.  
  
Most, upon hearing this statement, would have been taken with great apprehension by it. Bilbo was not an exception, but when he took a look at his new companion he found the giant wolf asleep, snoring and rolled onto his back like an old family dog. In truth, Ranhaudh was not particularly fearsome to behold, but appeared instead like a shaggy dog who only happened to be slightly wolfish in appearance and was also the size of a pony.  
  
Bilbo put no more thought to the matter as he went to sleep under his blankets.


	2. The second chapter

Hmph!

No reviews, eh?

Well, if my fics stink, you lot could at least have the common decency to tell me to my face that they stink! This non-reviewing thing ain't gonna save you when I gets through with the lot o' yeh!

GRRRR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit

Claimer: Ranhaudh is mine!

* * *

By the next morning, he was ready to toss the whole matter away as a dream, caused by staying up too late writing, but the sight of Ranhaudh asleep on the grass dispelled that notion. Bilbo packed up his things slowly and waited for some time, but when Ranhaudh slept still Bilbo tapped the wolf on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hwoooaaawwwnn," the wolf yawned as he rolled over and sat up, "Good morning, then!"  
  
"Yes," Bilbo said, "Although I've spent nearly half of it waiting for you, Ranhaudh."  
  
"Oh, my! Dear me! I am sorry if you wanted an early start," Ranhaudh said, contrite, "It's a habit of mine, I am afraid. Sometimes I fall asleep for days, years even, if I am not woken up by something or wake up myself. Other times I rarely sleep at all, so I suppose it is fair. Where shall we go today, then?"  
  
"I believe I would like to pass the Misty Mountains by the south, and go to Erebor first, if it is possible," Bilbo said as they started for the southeastern border of the Shire, "It may mean missing Rivendell, which is unfortunate."  
  
"Perhaps you will go there later," Ranhaudh said as he walked to the side and a little behind Bilbo.  
.

.  
The pair of them traveled like that for some time, and it was not unpleasant: Ranhaudh's nose was keen and they avoided trouble for the most part. In less than a month the two of them were at the ending of the Old South Road, deep in the Dunland, and Bilbo had finally decided that the Misty Mountains had no southern end.  
  
"We shall either have to cross here, or go back north," Bilbo said despondently.  
  
"It would be quieter crossing here," Ranhaudh said, "I can only smell men here, and no orcs or goblins. Men cross mountains regularly, so there will be paths to take."  
  
"Bother, and it is a long way over," Bilbo said as he eyed the mountains, "How can one get across without raising the ire of men in these parts?"  
  
Ranhaudh was silent for a time, but spoke presently.  
  
"I suppose I shall have to give you a lift then, Bilbo. I can take a turn of speed when I need to, though I may want a long nap afterwards, or perhaps during would be better, if not before."  
  
"I for one would not sleep until Mirkwood is in sight, even though a terror dwelled there when we went through last."  
  
Taking Bilbo's advice, Ranhaudh agreed not to sleep until in sight of Mirkwood, and scented out much in the way of supplies for Bilbo, for when he slept Ranhaudh slept long and hard.  
  
With that done, Bilbo seated himself on Ranhaudh's back. The wolf's long fur made the seat very comfortable, and there was plenty of the strong fur to hold on to. And it was good that it was strong, for Ranhaudh ran with the speed of the swiftest horses of men, but in the tireless way of a true wolf.  
.

.  
Before Bilbo knew it, they were deep in the mountain passes and climbing higher. It was hard to see what was going past them, but a sudden dark shape they passed might have been a man. They were headed downhill too soon after that, in Bilbo's opinion, but instead of entering some dark pit Ranhaudh was gently loping down a path leading to the flatlands. They were through the Misty Mountains.  
  
To the south there was a large patch of bright green, and a much smaller and darker one to the north. Ahead lay a great river, and past that the land was brown. Ranhaudh ran on.  
  
Bilbo was much surprised to find himself asleep when he woke up. He was still sitting on Ranhaudh and Ranhaudh was still running, but the wolf's pace was so smooth that Bilbo found no fear of falling off. On the whole, the Run of Ranhaudh was one of his better adventures.  
  
Another three days passed before a dark green patch appeared to their left. As they were heading directly north-by-northeast, that dark green patch soon grew and became a far-off forest, the southern edge of Mirkwood.  
.

.  
Ranhaudh came to a halt.  
  
"Well then! I have run for nearly five days, and there is Mirkwood. I believe I shall sleep for five days, for evens. Unless you need me, Bilbo."  
  
And with that the wolf lay down and curled up, falling into a deep sleep instantly. Bilbo set up his camp and took stock of their surroundings. According to his maps, the lands south of Mirkwood were called the 'Brown Lands' and brown they were, very unappealing to Bilbo's Hobbitsenses.  
  
But it was quiet, and Bilbo took this opportunity to work on his book, which he had done very little of.


	3. The third chapter

YAY! A review!  
  
(authoress does the happy review dance)  
  
Man, I was beginning to lose faith here! Just for you Mel Baggins, here's a big new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Does not own Lord of the Rings  
Claimer: Owns Ranhaudh and the plot

* * *

. .  
Six days later, Bilbo was debating whether to let Ranhaudh sleep on or not. Already he had given the wolf an extra day - wanting to get all the description of the crossing of the Misty Mountains done at once - and now Bilbo was more than willing to move on. But Ranhaudh slept so deeply, and Bilbo knew for a fact he had seen Ranhaudh sleep very little before, and felt sorry for the tired beast.  
  
"I believe I shall stretch my legs," Bilbo told himself as he walked off, "Some air will help me think, I think."  
  
Bilbo had not gone far when he spotted something. Dropping, Bilbo became as good as invisible behind a hillock and watched as the thing came closer.  
  
'Why, I do believe it is a person,' Bilbo thought to himself in astonishment as he came closer, 'Why, it is a man! And a familiar one! I do believe it is that man I saw in Rivendell! Now, what was his name again?'  
  
Moving behind the man, Bilbo thought very hard before coming up with his answer.  
  
"Aha!" Bilbo said.  
  
Luckily Bilbo had not gotten up to say this, for the man turned round and pulled out a throwing dagger at the sound. Bilbo was able to move in time to avoid being accidentally skewered, and jumped up in a fit of anger.  
  
"Well, I have never in all my days received such a rude welcoming!" Bilbo spluttered, "Even the dragon was more polite! Were you brought up with no manners at all?!"  
  
"Please accept my apologies," the man said as he kneeled to be at eye level with Bilbo, "You startled me, Master Hobbit." .  
  
"Hmph! And here I was thinking you'd seen me all along, Dunadain," Bilbo said, "Er, that is your name, correct? I couldn't recall straight off, so I was following you until I did figure it out." .  
  
"That is it," Dunadain said, "And therefore you must be the one called Bilbo Baggins. Finding a Hobbit, and one as well-known as yourself, was the last thing I expected to do in the Brown Lands."  
  
"I'm on holiday," Bilbo said cheerfully, "But what are you doing here, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Hunting," Dunadain said, "Master Baggins, I don't suppose you've seen any orcs or the like? Anything at all?"  
  
"Nothing besides yourself," Bilbo said, " And as far as I know, the only thing to the south is men. I shan't distract you from your hunting then, Dunadain."  
  
"I hope to hear how your holiday went sometime, Bilbo," Dunadain answered.  
  
Bilbo headed back to where he'd left all his things and Ranhaudh. But first Bilbo dropped out of sight again, just to make certain he'd actually snuck up on a Ranger. He had. The ability of Hobbits to avoid the attentions of the Big Folk paid in great stead when one wanted to get away, even when dealing with dwarves who were nearly the same size. .Upon reaching the campsite, Bilbo was disturbed to find Ranhaudh gone. He didn't see the wolf anywhere, but recalling the great speed of Ranhaudh Bilbo could only think of one thing. . .  
  
"He must have gone back to that river we crossed eight days ago, to get a drink of water," Bilbo mused aloud as he sat down on top of the little hill near the campsite, "I wonder when - oof!"  
  
Bilbo's 'oof' had been when the 'hill' moved underneath him. What he had thought a small hill covered in grass was in fact Ranhaudh. Bilbo had not been able to tell, coming in at a different direction then he had left in.  
  
Ranhaudh rolled onto his back, and opened his eyes, blinking at the Hobbit he had just displaced.  
  
"Oh dear, sorry," Ranhaudh said, "I suppose - hwoooaaawwwnn! - you must not have seen me. Have you had a nice time whilst I was asleep?"  
  
"I did," Bilbo said, "And I gave you a sixth day of rest in the bargain."  
  
"I've noticed," Ranhaudh said as he got up and stretched, "That's awfully decent of you, My Good Little Hobbit. Shall we set off now?" . .  
Ranhaudh was more than willing to let Bilbo ride him again, and after packing up camp they headed off again, this time at a much slower pace then before. They still reached the River Running that afternoon. After fording the river, Ranhaudh ran alongside of it.  
  
"I can smell dwarves in it," Ranhaudh explained.  
  
"And I do believe the river goes past the Mountain," Bilbo concurred.  
  
Soon, however, the Lonely Mountain was in plain view and they left the river. One last night of camping out in the now verdant plain that had been called the Desolation of Smaug, and the next day they were at the feet of the mountain itself.  
  
Ranhaudh took a nap by the falls while Bilbo went to the front door. The dwarf that greeted him was young - for a dwarf at least - and was not the least bit impressed with what he saw. .  
"Who are you, and what do you want here," he growled.  
  
"You may tell whoever is in charge that Baggins the (retired) Burglar is here," Bilbo said, "Hmph! Young upstart!"  
  
The dwarf was not interested in being called a 'young upstart' by some little half-man with furry feet, and was in the process of pulling free his axe when a bellow came from behind him.  
  
"Gimli, hold it!" .  
An older dwarf slapped the young one's hand from his axe. This one Bilbo recognized.  
  
"Ah, Gloin!" Bilbo said happily, "I hardly recognized you under that big white beard!"  
  
"Burglar Baggins!" Gloin said with a hefty slap on the back for Bilbo, "You should have sent word you were coming! We would have prepared something!"  
  
"I'm on holiday," Bilbo explained.  
  
"I see you've met my son, Gimli!" Gloin continued as he indicated the younger dwarf, "Gimli, this is Bilbo Baggins the Burglar!"  
  
"Oh, the Burglar!" Gimli exclaimed, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a little off-temper since I lost that necklace to Dwain last night."  
  
"C'mon, come in!" Gloin said.  
  
"Oh, wait, my traveling companion is taking a nap," Bilbo said, "I should go and wake him." ."Another Hobbit, then?" Gloin asked as he and Gimli followed Bilbo back down the way to the falls.  
  
"No, but someone I met in the Shire," Bilbo said as he approached the slumbering pile of fur that was Ranhaudh.  
  
Both dwarves leapt back as Ranhaudh raised his head and yawned.  
  
"It's a wolf!"  
  
"Hello to the dwarf and his son," Ranhaudh said as he tipped his head, "And good afternoon, as I believe it is now, Bilbo!"  
  
"Well well," Gloin said once he'd gotten over his surprise, "You certainly make unusual friends, Bilbo Baggins. Tell you truly, for a moment I was worried you had brought us another Bombur!"  
  
"No, we went around the Wood this time," Bilbo said, causing Gloin to roar with laughter as he and Gimli ushered them in.  
  
The Lonely Mountain was much nicer inside then it had been when Bilbo had been here last. The reek of dragon was gone (Although Ranhaudh did snort at something a few times) and the halls were filled with dwarf-folk. King Dain himself came to greet the travelers when he heard the news.  
  
"Bilbo Baggins! So, what do you think of our mountain now?" Dain son of Nain said as he greeted the Hobbit, who was becoming a little flustered with all the fuss.  
  
"It's so much nicer without the dragon, I should say," Bilbo settled for at last, and Dain beamed.  
  
"And who is this you're with?" Dain said, turning to Ranhaudh.  
  
"This is a friend of mine," Bilbo said proudly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, King-under-the-mountain," Ranhaudh said with a polite bow, "I am Ranhaudh, son of the Hunter, and am at your service."  
  
"A friend of the Burglar is a friend of ours," Dain said with a grin.  
  
That night there was a feast. Many younger dwarves crowded round Bilbo, eager to hear his tales. They had heard their father's and uncle's and so-on's versions more than once, and were very curious to hear the Hobbit's personal experience.  
  
Ranhaudh, on the other hand, joined some other dwarves in the serious business of eating. When Bilbo himself had a chance to get some food, he joined the ones watching as Ranhaudh devoured what was rumored to be his sixth roasted ox and his hundredth bowl of wine. The fact that it was his fifth and second-hundredth, respectively, did not change opinions much.  
  
'He barely ate anything while we were traveling, no wonder he's starving now,' Bilbo decided as a new batch of dwarves came up to hear the story of the goblins and the wargs and eagles. 


	4. The fourth chapter

Fie on all of you nasty non-reviewers! A pox on ye!  
  
...Now that I've gotten all my ye Olde English cursing out, here's the next chapter.  
  
You're all very lucky I decided not to deny you the chance to see Legolas in my fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

. .  
,.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Bilbo managed to spend two years with the dwarves before the desire to travel overtook him again. And anyway, dwarves were 'louder than all my relations back home, not that you heard it from me', so Bilbo made ready to depart.  
  
Ranhaudh, who had spent the years sleeping for weeks, mixed with lots of feasting at random intervals, was more than willing to accompany Bilbo further on his holiday.  
  
"Now I have a new idea in mind," Ranhaudh had said, "I plan to be the first one to read your finished book, other than yourself (for writing with your eyes closed is rather difficult) so I had better stick with you while you write it."  
  
When Bilbo was ready to go, and the majority of the goodbyes had been said, he found Ranhaudh outside the front gate singing. Bilbo waited for the wolf to finish.  
  
"Roll-a-round, up-and-down/  
  
He's that stone a-flying past/  
  
Turn around, bounce around/  
  
He is covered in gray grass/  
  
Rumble-roll, humble-bow/  
  
Looks just like a little knoll/  
  
Bounce around, bounce again/  
  
He goes on through mount and fen/  
  
Up-and-down, going free/  
  
A-flying where he needs to be!"  
  
When he was asked what the song was about, Ranhaudh just shrugged off the questions he was given, saying it was just an old song, nothing to make a big fuss over. Then, after the last round of goodbyes, Bilbo hopped onto Ranhaudh's back - lately the Hobbit had been feeling a little sore when moving about and the wolf was more than willing to oblige him - and they headed off towards the Lake and the forest.  
  
King Dain had informed them that the Necromancer in the South of Mirkwood was gone for good, although the woods themselves were still rather unsafe, and Bilbo had decided to take a proper visit to the home of the woodland elves: that was, one as a guest, not as a prisoner or a burglar.  
  
They reached the edge of Mirkwood by the middle of the third day - because Ranhaudh was going very slowly, so they could enjoy the scenery - and Ranhaudh's keen nose directed them to the parts where the elves came more often. . .  
Bilbo walked from this point, but he and Ranhaudh kept close together. A short way into the forest, they made camp.  
  
"I wonder if anyone still lives here?" Bilbo wondered as he set all the things in his pack in order.  
  
"Do you think they might have moved to the southern part of the woods?" Ranhaudh asked, "I didn't think there were a lot of elves here recently, but I think a great deal of spiders have been by."  
  
"Ugh," Bilbo said with a big shudder, "I don't like spiders. And I was the one that got away!"  
.  
.  
.  
.;  
.  
."Then you must be a clever little fly indeed," came a voice from behind Bilbo.  
.Bilbo was very surprised, upon turning round, to find himself eye-to-eye with an arrow. The elf that was pointing it at him was accompanied by three others, who had their arrows on Ranhaudh. Bilbo considered the situation for a moment, then turned to the wolf.  
  
"You might have said something about there being elves here right now," Bilbo admonished Ranhaudh.  
  
"What, and ruin their attempts to hide in those beech trees?"  
  
Ranhaudh laughed, and Bilbo hid a chuckle, but the elves were not amused.  
  
"Oh really now, I thought being named an elf-friend meant you could visit them once in a while," Bilbo said as he turned back to the elf aiming for him.  
  
"Who named you elf-friend?" the elf inquired.  
  
"It was the King of this wood himself," Bilbo announced proudly, "Just before Beorn and Gandalf and I took the northern way around the forest, and I gave him a necklace of silver and pearls - for though I am a burglar (retired now) I have always been an honest one."  
  
"Mithrandir? A necklace? Ah, Burglar Baggins," the elf said with a sudden burst of recognition, "So that is who you are. But is this companion of yours named elf-friend as well?"  
  
"I don't recall being named as such," Ranhaudh said, "But I might have been sleeping, and this Age is still hale for those things! I am Ranhaudh, son of the Hunter, and I am a friend of an elf-friend, if that counts for anything."  
  
The elf considered this, and lowered his bow, loosening the arrow from the string. The other elves did so as well.  
  
"My apologies," he said, "Some days, it is hard to tell friend from foe." . .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The elves sat down and introduced themselves properly: Tavor, Lithen, Legolas, and Dilith. Legolas, who had been the one with his arrow pointed at Bilbo, turned out to be one of the sons of the King Thranduil, and had realized Bilbo was being truthful because he had heard the tale straight from his father and had seen the necklace firsthand.  
  
Bilbo thought nothing of it, and Ranhaudh found the whole thing funny, so they asked the elves if they would mind having a little lunch with them. The elves were more than happy to, as they had no provisions and were very hungry, even if the food was suspiciously dwarfish.  
  
An alarming picture drew itself as Legolas explained the situation more clearly over the meal. The four of them had been in the south on some errand for a while - they would not say what it was exactly - and when they had returned, it was to find their homes filled with spiders. . .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"When the White Council drove the Necromancer out and laid ruin to Dol Guldur, a lot of the biggest and most dangerous spiders were driven northwards," Legolas said, "When we came back, all of our parts of the Wood were filled with them. We've been trying to pick them off as best we can, but the biggest ones are in the palace, which is underground, and a lot of our people have been captured inside, including the King."  
  
"That is awful!" Bilbo said, "Spiders in the palace? What about the Magic Doors?"  
  
"No one knows how they got in, but it wasn't through our doors," Legolas said with a faint touch of pride, "But if you have come to visit, I'm afraid this is a bad time."  
  
"And confound it, we have come to visit as well," Bilbo said, "I'm on holiday, but it appears that I shall have to take a holiday from my holiday and help. I remember the palace very fondly (despite all circumstances) and I shudder to think of the terrible mess the spiders have made there. They should be driven out at once."  
  
"Some have tried," Dilith said, "And were snared for it. The South Spiders have allied themselves with the ones that live near us normally, so they all know how to catch elves."  
  
"Well, they may be able to catch an elf, but they can't catch a hobbit," Bilbo said, "And it will be even better if some of them remember the both of us!"  
  
"You and Ranhaudh?" Tavor asked skeptically.  
  
"Myself and Sting," Bilbo corrected, drawing the short blade for them to see.  
  
"Sting is my name. I am the spider's bane," Legolas read the inscription on the blade, "Someone from Imladris inscribed that, I shouldn't wonder, but this is a stoke of luck. Very well, Master Baggins, how would you like to proceed?"  
  
"First, we should know how the spiders have gotten inside the palace," Bilbo said, "Perhaps we can sneak in the same way."  
  
"The only entrance is the Doors," Lithen said.  
  
"No windows, no secret tunnels?"  
  
"None."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.Bilbo recalled something.  
  
"What about the water-gate? Has that been blocked?"  
  
"The water-gate? Where they throw out the barrels? That gate's almost never closed," Legolas said with confusion, "You think the spiders got in through there?"  
  
"Some of the smaller ones could do it," Dilith said after a moment's thought, "And they'd be driven out through the main gate…"  
  
"Where all the really big spiders would be waiting," Bilbo finished, "And if it was a surprise attack, perhaps the water-gate is still open."  
  
"But even if it is open, we'll be stuck inside the cellars when all the spiders come after us," Tavor said.Legolas gave Tavor an odd look, and the two began conversing in Elvish. Arguing was more like it, for an argument it was. Bilbo's Elvish was not very good, but he understood enough to know that Tavor was against the idea of sneaking in through the water-gate only to get eaten by spiders, and Legolas was more than willing to try anything that could free the palace. If Dilith and Lithen had any opinions either way, they did not mention them, and Ranhaudh had dozed off after eating another meat pie. Finally, Tavor agreed to go through with the plan, though he still wasn't happy about it.  
  
"If we draw out most of the spiders through the main gate, the ones sneaking inside should be less noticed," Bilbo said when the argument had ended.  
  
They then realized Bilbo understood Elvish, and agreed to follow his plan whole-heartedly. First (after waking Ranhaudh up again) the six of them crept to where the water-gate lay. It appeared mostly closed, but then it creaked its way mostly open, and something came through it.  
  
"Are the spiders throwing away their empty barrels now?" Tavor asked incredulously. .  
.  
.  
.  
"That's no barrel," Ranhaudh said, and quite suddenly dove into the water.  
  
What he dragged back to shore was not even close to a barrel: it was in fact an elf. Bilbo was certain the elf was dead, but Ranhaudh insisted otherwise, and the wolf soon proved the right. It was, however, a very ill elf. Calling off the plan (for the moment, only) they took the elf back to where Bilbo, Ranhaudh, and now the elves had made their camp.It was a worrisome night, but the next morning the elf they had rescued woke up and was able to talk, though he was still very weak. He was called Tathar, and was a guard in the palace, and knew Legolas well by sight. After getting some food and water, Tathar was well able to explain what had happened.  
  
The little spiders had come in over a few days, sneaking inside the palace cellars, until there were very many of them. When the attempts to kill them failed, the Elvenking had attempted to send for more elves from outside the palace: his messengers were snared and the palace taken by overwhelming numbers of the giant Southern Spiders, at least a hundred altogether, not including the smaller local spiders. .  
.  
.  
.  
"Those they didn't snare right away are trapped in the dungeons," Tathar said, "Some of the royal house are in the very lowest ones, I think. The spiders will sometimes attack the trapped, capturing more of us while we try to fight back. There's little food, less water, and many were becoming sick when I was taken, but the spiders must have been throwing those of our people they did not want to eat through the water-gate all this time."  
  
As it turned out, the spiders were being lead by a particularly giant spider, one that had spent time dwelling in Dol Guldur and was organizing things much as they had been organized in the tower, except that now The Spider had taken the place of The Necromancer, and the spiders replaced the orcs.  
  
After another day of rest, Tathar was nearly well again, and they sent him to go find help amongst those of their kin that had escaped to the Lake, whilst Legolas, Bilbo, and Tavor went back to the gate. Lithen, Dilith, and Ranhaudh remained behind to await reinforcements, but not before Bilbo had taken Ranhaudh aside to instruct him in a very important thing, and Ranhaudh laughed before departing with the other elves. .  
.

* * *

PS: I don't know if Bilbo actually has anything written on his sword. I think that's what Elrond would have ordered put on after hearing about Bilbo's previous adventures, though!  
  



	5. The fifth chapter

Ah, I love to be loved. Here's your next chapter folks!  
  
Authoress does not own:Lord of the Rings  
Authoress DOES own: Ranhaudh and the Spider King/Princes! (see below)

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
The water-gate was easier to reach then Bilbo thought it would be; and there were a few old wooden staves caught by the roots of stream-side trees that were still useful. Bilbo took two, for he was not at all a very good swimmer, though the elves were strong ones and could have bourn him if necessary.  
  
The gate itself was only half shut - the spiders couldn't seem to work the mechanism very well - and they dove underneath it one by one, Bilbo going after Legolas and before Tavor.  
  
Then it was a short swim down the dark passage to where the trapdoors were, and all three of them were concerned if the trapdoors should be sealed against them, but they were wide open. The cellars were in fact empty, though spiders had been here, leaving string all along the walls and ceiling.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
There were some empty - and dusty - sacks lying in a pile that they used to dry themselves off with, and since it was early summer and the water had been warm, Bilbo had no fear of catching a cold this time around.  
  
Outside the cellars, there was a bigger mess - piles of things that might have been furniture as easily as they could be carcasses were covered in spider string, and hanging from the ceiling in some places were bodies, all dead, and Bilbo felt like he was going to be very ill; but the elves managed to keep going and so Bilbo could do no less.  
  
The piles made many hidden niches that had not been inside the palace before, and when the sound of a dozen footsteps came from around a corner both elves managed to find a place to hide nearly as easily as Bilbo did. It was an enormous spider, being followed by a slightly smaller spider, and the smaller spider was missing a leg and had some arrows in its body.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You are an idiot, hisssss," the larger one hissed as they passed over the hiding hobbit and elves, "Letting your temper go all the time - I should eat you myself, and save the King the time!"  
  
"I can't help it," the smaller hissed, "Every time I hear singing, I keep thinking about those stupid singing dwarves! Stupid stinging and singing dwarves they were, hisssss."  
  
"Well, if you ever see them again, tell them to cut off your stupid mouth instead of a leg next time, hisssss," the larger one retorted as they headed around another corner and away.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"They were heading for the Hall," Legolas said as they climbed out of their hiding spaces.  
  
"And those arrow wounds were recently given," Tavor added.  
  
Going back the way the spiders had come from, the trio halted before going round the last turn that would bring them to the dungeons in this part of the palace. Legolas borrowed one of Bilbo's staves, and held it out past the corner.  
  
Three arrows hit it, knocking it from his hand, and a fourth missed completely. There was a sound of Elvish from down the way, and Legolas called out in the same language.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Four elves were waiting beyond the corner for them when they finally went around, and they were very glad to see Tavor and Legolas, and even Bilbo, because he at least was not a spider. Behind the four was the entrance to a large cell, and inside were more elves, some very sick, others injured, but all willing to fight.  
  
Soon all the able-bodied elves that could be armed from all over the palace were ready to move. The total was a score and five elves, including Legolas and Tavor, and they hid near the rooms where the most spiders were to wait for the signal from outside.  
  
The second part of the plan was for Dilith, Lithen, Ranhaudh, and the reinforcements that Tathar had been able to bring back (if any) would pretend to attack the front entrance, leading the majority of the spiders outside and away.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
There was soon a commotion amongst the spiders, and apparently the ones by the gate were caught so off-guard that the front passages were completely cleared of living spiders. Bilbo was close enough to see some of that fighting, although soon enough the Spider King sent out most of the bigger spiders to take care of this intrusion of elves.  
  
The elves would have been easy prey to this attack had not a voice in the darkness of the now unlit passages started singing a most familiar song. Familiar to Bilbo, at least, and to the spiders, and whilst Bilbo was proud of it the spiders hated it with a passion that drove away all reason. The singer this time was Ranhaudh, who moved fast enough to keep out of sight without the aid of any magical rings.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Old fat spider spinning in a tree!  
  
Old fat spider can't see me!  
  
Attercop! Attercop!  
  
Won't you stop,  
  
Stop your spinning and look for me!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Old Tomnoddy, all big body,  
  
Old Tomnoddy can't spy me!  
  
Attercop! Attercop!  
  
Down you drop!  
  
You'll never catch me up your tree!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A flood of spiders poured out of the palace, looking for the singer of that infuriating song - who by this point had already moved on to the song of 'Lazy Lob' - and were met by the arrows of the over two score elves that Tathar had brought back. The Magic Gates had shut securely behind them, and the slaughter of the spiders was total.  
  
Inside, the rest of the spiders were being set on by elves that attacked from behind. In the chaos of fighting, Bilbo found himself in the doorway to the main Hall of the palace. Inside here, it was very quiet, and very dark. Bilbo's eyes adjusted after a moment, and what he saw was very unpleasant.  
  
There were at least a dozen very dead elves hanging from the ceiling, encased in spider thread. There was something sleeping on the far wall, the largest spider Bilbo had ever seen, though it was not the largest in the world.  
  
Thinking himself a great fool the whole time Bilbo picked his way along the near wall, towards where he recalled the Elvenking's throne to be. Not that Bilbo knew what he was looking for, but there was just something there that he seemed to see without seeing.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As it turned out, it was behind the throne, which was covered in spider filth: a thread package that had fallen off the ceiling some time ago, and had been forgotten by whichever spider had set it there in the first place. And the package was warm, and twitched a little when Bilbo nudged it, so he set to cutting away the threads.  
  
There was a living elf inside it, and an older one, so far as Bilbo could tell, but it wasn't until Bilbo uncovered the rest of the elf that he realized who this elf really was.  
  
Without a crown, but still wearing the necklace Bilbo himself had given him, here was Thranduil Elvenking of Greenwood the Great! And despite being wrapped inside a spider's cocoon for who-knew how long, and still being affected by spider poison, the Elvenking soon woke up, mumbling incoherently while trying to see who was next to him.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Don't make too much noise, sir," Bilbo whispered, "And if think you can walk, I shall be very happy to escort you outside, for a spider's den is as bad as a dragon's to a Hobbit, even if he is a Burglar."  
  
Thranduil then recognized him, although his sight had been hurt from his long stay in the wrappings of thread, but even though he managed to stand by leaning heavily on Bilbo's shoulder, his balance was sorely off from poison and a lack of fresh air and light, the latter being a very dangerous condition for one of the elf-kind. Bilbo had his staves on him still, though, and after sacrificing a pocket-handkerchief and using up some of his matches, he soon had a little torch blazing.  
  
A proper look around was worse than groping blind in the dark - the floor and ceilings and walls were covered in webs, and thick thread strung about crazily, and then there were the bodies. Thranduil, when his eyes adjusted, went slightly off-color but said nothing. That was fortunate, since the next thing they saw was the spider Bilbo had noticed before.  
  
It was larger than Bilbo had thought, covered in unusually brownish hair, and it was wearing a crown of dying leaves on its head. Something else was also very odd about this spider: all of its eyes were a thick, clouded milk color.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Why, it's a blind spider!" Bilbo said, forgetting to keep his voice low.  
  
"I remember," Thranduil said, "I saw that one coming in, with three smaller spiders riding on its back. They were whispering in its ears, giving it directions. And that's MY crown its wearing."  
  
"It's ours now, hisssss."  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Elf and Hobbit froze as the three smaller spiders Thranduil had spoken of crept into view. They were bigger in size than Bilbo, and two stacked lengthwise were taller then Thranduil, and of the two Bilbo was the only one with a weapon on him.  
  
The three little spiders had the same brown color as the blind one, and the blind one was in fact their parent, but they were no less evil.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"This is our palace now, hisssss," agreed the second spider.  
  
"Skinny elf should have stayed asleep, hisssss," hissed the third, who was hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Little dwarf should have minded its own business, hisssss."  
  
"Now we'll have to eat you, hisssss."  
  
"And eat the rest now too, hisssss."  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"What's going on here, hissssss? What's waking, hissssss? Who's eating who, hissssss?"  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The Spider King had woken up, and was shifting in his bed. The three Spider Princes - for that is what they were called - kept their prey surrounded as they called back, "Gifts for the King, hissssss!"  
  
"Gifts are always nice, hisssssss," the Spider King hissed, "But I'm still full, hisssssss. Wrap them up for later, hisssssss!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Obligingly, the Spider Princes leapt on Bilbo and the Elvenking, ready to wrap them up in thread. Bilbo dropped the torch and his other stave as he fumbled for Sting, and all the while the smallest of the Princes started pulling out thread to tie the Hobbit up with. The other two had gone for Thranduil.  
  
The smallest of the Spider Princes was just about to sting Bilbo when the Hobbit stung him. It howled and tried to sting again, practically throwing itself into Sting. The Spider King hissed angrily as it heard the Spider Prince's death cry.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Bilbo pulled Sting out of the dead spider and turned to help Thranduil, it looked like the Elvenking didn't need much help. He had taken hold of the torch and was dealing both spiders hefty blows with the stave Bilbo had dropped. Thranduil managed to kill one of them all by himself, but stumbled and fell. The other spider took the chance to sting the elf, and was completely unprepared for the hobbit stinging it from behind. It gave out a howl as Sting finished it off.  
  
Thranduil, however, had not entirely escaped being stung, but it was a very small cut and not a lot of poison had gone in. And in any case, there were more important things for them to worry about. The Spider King lumbered out of his bed, angry.  
  
"Little flies, hisssssss! I shall feast on you, hisssssss!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It roared and charged. Bilbo and the King managed to get out of the way as the enormous spider crashed into the wall. The palace seemed to shake as they half-ran and half-dragged each other towards the doorway to safety.  
  
Unfortunately, while the Spider King's eyesight might have left him, it's sense of smell and hearing was still perfectly good.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I can taste you, hisssssss!" roared the spider as it charged at them again.  
  
This time, it bowled the pair of them over in the doorway and continued into the passage, crashing loudly against the farther wall. Bilbo fell down harder than the Elvenking did, though, and after this remembered nothing of the battle. 


	6. The sixth chapter

Sorry this chapter is so short, everyone. I promise the next one will be very much longer!  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings ain't mine  
  
Claimer: Ranhaudh and the plot owned by me!

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
Bilbo woke up to something very odd. It looked like a huge wolf was telling an elf about a song. Both looked awfully familiar - oh! Everything came back at once.  
  
And Bilbo wondered what was going on now. Surely the spiders had been all killed, but he didn't remember it happening. And what about the Elvenking? But Bilbo still had his manners about him, and waited for Ranhaudh to finish speaking before saying anything himself.  
  
"And I knew it from the first moment I smelt him," said Ranhaudh, "I said to myself - do you know what I said? - I said, 'Ranhaudh my boy, here is a great inventor of songs!' And now here he is, and Master Baggins has finally finished his nap, which has only lasted a day!"  
  
"Good afternoon," said the elf (it was Legolas). .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I suppose so," Bilbo said as he looked around. They were outside, and the afternoon sunlight was filtering through the trees. All around them, there were little camps of elves.  
  
"You missed something interesting," Ranhaudh said, "That big spider was quite the dangerous fellow!"  
  
After the Elvenking and Bilbo had taken their tumble, and after its second crash, the Spider King had lost their scent, but surrounding it on all sides were lots of elves. It had killed two and injured six more until it had taken in enough arrows to collapse. King Thranduil had then proceeded to stab the Spider King through its head with Sting. .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Is he going to be all right?" Bilbo inquired as he got up, feeling oddly stiff.  
  
"He's already started organizing everyone to clear out the palace," Legolas said, "Much to our delight, as well as our dismay (although you never heard that from me). You've also been invited to stay as long as you wish."  
  
"Thank you," Bilbo said, "And I may stay for a few days, but all this excitement has certainly done something with my holiday! I shall need to write a new chapter for my book: 'What happened a long time afterwards.' I believe I shall be setting out to Rivendell sooner then I expected."  
  
The wood elves were sorry to see him go, and the Elvenking was able to organize a feast for them, but two days later Bilbo and Ranhaudh set out again. On the advice of the elves, they took a route that allowed them to go around the Enchanted River. .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It lead south-west, and exited the Woods close to the southern edge. Bilbo felt disappointed at not getting a chance to visit Beorn's lands again, but put it aside as Ranhaudh took the very path over the Misty Mountains that Gandalf had lead them on over fifty years ago, although this time there were no goblins attacking them, any particularly nasty storms, or the slightest sign of any giants at all. Ranhaudh went slowly, and Bilbo was able to write a little even on the wolf's back before the end of the third day, at which point the pair of them entered the valley of Rivendell. .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
"Oh, I DO like the smell of this place," Ranhaudh said as they entered, "It smells like roses in cream."  
  
"I don't know about the smells of roses or cream," Bilbo said, "But I am most happy to be here! For I have been feeling a trifle odd of late. I think my age is finally catching up with me."  
.  
.  
...  



	7. The last chapter

WAAAAHHHH! My fic's already over!!!!  
  
To all of ya that read and enjoyed (and most importantly reviewed) this thing, let me just say: THANKIES!  
  
Disclaimer: I ownth not Lord of the Rings  
  
Claimer: I ownth Ranhaudh and the songs I made up. And oh yeah, the plot. That's mine too.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Wake up! Wake up, Ranhaudh! You are going to miss it!"  
  
Ranhaudh woke up with a tremendous yawn.  
  
"HWOOOAAAWWWNN! Feathers and fur take you, Bilbo Baggins, as I was just eating the largest bowl of strawberry and honey pie ever seen on the face of Middle-Earth," the wolf said as he stretched, "Whatever is so important?"  
  
"It's the Last Great Feast of the Last Homely House," the ancient Hobbit said, tapping Ranhaudh on the nose with his cane, "Although Lord Elrond does not seem to care for the name entirely, but enough idle chatter! I came all this way to fetch you; and if we are not careful then we shall both be late!"  
  
"Shall you hop on my back and let me carry you there, for old times sake?" Ranhaudh inquired.  
  
"Ageless hound," Bilbo said, but the twinkle in his eye dispelled all ill will.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
For simply enough, Ranhaudh was unchanged, and had aged not during their long stay at Rivendell together. He had been awake during the fuss called the War of the Ring, but had chosen to remain in Rivendell with his hobbit friend.  
  
In fact, the only significant thing Ranhaudh had done was step outside to let out a particularly peculiar howl at the very instant when the Enemy had been defeated and the One Ring had been destroyed. Ranhaudh would develop a mysterious hearing problem whenever Bilbo asked him about it, until the hobbit finally stopped asking.  
  
The great wolf had woken up few times since then, but the cooks in the kitchens of Imladris seemed to prefer it when Ranhaudh slept then to when he waked: his last meal had been two years ago and had cost almost all of the food in their storehouses.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ranhaudh and Bilbo were inside and at their seats within moments. The feast was very informal, and the food was simply passed around those gathered while whoever wished to stepped up to sing. Much was sang about Valinor and the Undying Lands, to which these elves would soon be heading. Ranhaudh downed his third bowl of honey before stepping up with an odd look upon his features.  
  
"I believe I wish to sing a song," Ranhaudh said.  
  
"My dear Ranhaudh! And here I thought you were sleeping! You have been writing songs and only pretending to sleep this whole time, haven't you?" said Bilbo, and many elves agreed with him  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have been very much asleep," Ranhaudh corrected them, "There is a song in my throat now, though, concerning a friend of mine, and I shall dearly wish to sing it before it grows any staler. I do believe it is going to be a little length."  
  
Everyone then sat and waited for the wolf to begin. Ranhaudh cleared his throat, calmly.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Here now I wish to tell a tale  
  
To ring throughout, from Morgul Vale  
  
To Valinor across the sea  
  
Of someone who was something more  
  
Than anyone could see, although he  
  
Reached it only very sore!  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"A Halfling-hole dweller then was he  
  
Of whom I speak, and was considered  
  
Until this life's lee  
  
A Hobbit of great dignity  
  
Until a bliss filled morning when  
  
From over hill and over hen  
  
Came the great gray rolling-stone  
  
Although he here came but alone  
  
And though Hobbit bade the Gray to tea  
  
An unexpected company  
  
Was twelve come with grandson of a King  
  
Under-A-Mountain, a Lonely thing  
  
Beyond the reach of the Great Green!  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"And so was he, of whom I speak  
  
Elected to be number Fourteen  
  
And luck he brought with him indeed  
  
As towards Imladris they set their gaze  
  
With only a short stop along the ways  
  
With three trolls, called Tom, William, and Bert  
  
Who are now three statues left in dirt  
  
And of their treasure are three reclaimed  
  
Swords of Gondolin, O swiftest glaives  
  
Orcrist, Glamdring, and nameless Sting  
  
To aid them then in this great thing!  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"And past the Last Great Homely House  
  
They found there terrors of Misty Mounts  
  
But Orcrist holds as Biter fame  
  
And Glamdring the goblins Beater named  
  
Their Greatest was hew as company flew  
  
Through mountain-heart and darkness-brew  
  
But Burglar Hobbit had went astray  
  
And found a dangerous game to play  
  
Though before the game was sought  
  
And while it was never then even thought  
  
A thing of great importance now was done  
  
For our Hobbit had then found the One  
  
And it aided him in his escape  
  
While secret in his pocket lay  
  
The Hope for Doom in Middle-Earth  
  
Although its secret bloomed in hearth  
  
Much later, in turn with proper time of day  
  
And fifteen birds in five firtrees  
  
Were rescued by still greater wings  
  
To spend time near to Carrock and to home  
  
Of the one they called Beorn!  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Beyond lay Mirkwood, then darkness filled  
  
With horrors that no dreams could still  
  
Save for those who brave the dark and  
  
Have arrows greater than the southern land  
  
But here Fifteen was one the less  
  
For Gray-crow did return to nest  
  
Leaving them to go alone  
  
And starve and thirst in forest loam  
  
By Midsummer's Feasting did they arrive  
  
At last upon the other side  
  
Unwilling guests of Elvenking  
  
With Burglar that cannot steal a thing  
  
Save with the help of a ring  
  
And repays all thefts in thrice measure  
  
With later honest-gotten treasure  
  
And out of the cells he did release them  
  
Into barrels and rivers by the eastern  
  
Edge of Wood, which carried them down  
  
To a newer sort of town  
  
That lost Dale-men built upon the Lake  
  
To hide them from the terror-ache  
  
Of the Dragon, who of they would have rather ate!  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"And to Erebor they sought to ride  
  
For hidden in the Western Side  
  
Was a little hidden door  
  
Too small for dragons of local sore  
  
But revealed only on Durin's Day  
  
Which luck again chose to aide their way  
  
And upon the very next of days  
  
Returned then Burglar with cup in haze  
  
Of the golden works of Lords of Old  
  
Whose bones lie now in earth-holes cold  
  
But strong was Dragon's wrath a-stirred  
  
And cast about for trespasser  
  
But could not find them and lay to wait  
  
Only to meet hidden Burglar the next of day  
  
And tell him then in foolish boast  
  
Of his jeweled and armored coat  
  
That missed only a single spot  
  
Which was more than enough  
  
To send him down when off he flew to  
  
Lake-Town to wreak havoc new  
  
And dwarves called to their halls Amaze  
  
For now our kingdom is reclaimed  
  
But all was not as it was meant to be  
  
Unfortunate power of golden greed  
  
To send men to pillage supposed graves  
  
Of the forgotten coward-sended brave  
  
And here Elvenking sought such as well  
  
But from Iron Hills came friends of Dale  
  
And ere a bloody battle fell  
  
Armies of goblins and wargs their friends  
  
Did befell the lot of them!  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Of rest little needs be said  
  
For eagles and Beorn the friend  
  
Routed the foulness along with others  
  
Who wanted no more of such bothers  
  
And Grandson-King was laid to rest  
  
His cousin left to rule instead  
  
And Hobbit leaving back for home  
  
With companion Gray and for while Beorn  
  
Until at last all were at rest  
  
Though our Hobbit found his fate's last jest  
  
For though his great fortunes had amassed  
  
Few of his spoons returned to their Master!  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Thank you!" Ranhaudh cried, panting for breath before delving deep into a nearly pitcher of wine.  
  
The elves and the other guests that were visiting for the feast laughed and applauded and asked for an encore of Ranhaudh's song, but the wolf was not interested in singing again.  
  
"But even whilst I was listening, I was also recording," said Elrond, and so he had written it down.  
  
"Trust you to sing of my poor lost spoons, Ranhaudh!" laughed Bilbo.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The feasting and merriment lasted for the rest of the night, and by the end of the next day Imladris lay empty. Ranhaudh accompanied his hobbit friend along his last great journey to the Sea, but just as the boat was boarding the wolf vanished.  
  
Bilbo felt a pang of sadness when the boat pushed off; but then a familiar voice rang out from the cliffs just as they were slowly drawing pass them.  
  
"Farewell, My Good Little Hobbit! And let me properly thank you at long last for your line!  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Baroom Barram Baroom Barro/  
  
Sun and sea and mountains flow/  
  
Baroom Barram Baroom Barre/  
  
The feet of deer are hard to sway/  
  
Baroom Barram Baroom Barri/  
  
A bird that flies falls out of the sky/  
  
Baroom Barram Baroom Barra/  
  
A little rabbit dances far/  
  
Baroom Barram Baroom Barro/  
  
And out to sea all dear friends go/  
  
Baroom Barram Baroom Barre/  
  
I wish them merry on their way/  
  
Baroom Barram Baroom Barri/  
  
But Valinor is not for me/  
  
Baroom Barram Baroom Barra/  
  
This Hunter's Son shall travel on/  
  
Baroom Barram Baroom Barro/  
  
Goodbye for now, Friend Bilbo!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Fin-  



End file.
